


#CaptainTicklish

by jessbobess



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Deadpool cameo, Gen, Humor, More characters coming later on, Possibly some 616 elements, Potential background relationships, Potential implied relationships, Social Media, Twitter, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessbobess/pseuds/jessbobess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you live with the Avengers, your life tends to be pretty tweet-worthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [#IronManKidnapping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018257) by [Waid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waid/pseuds/Waid). 



> When Thor decides to stay on Earth following the events of The Dark World, he needs a place to stay. Naturally, when he moves into Stark's tower, he brings Jane, Darcy, and Ian along with him. Tweeting ensues.
> 
> This is 100% ridiculous, silly, self-indulgence. It's loosely inspired by [#IronManKidnapping](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1018257), which is an absolutely genius little piece. Seriously. It's the kind of funny that you can feel in your sinuses. (Does that make sense to anyone besides me?)

**It's Darcy, Bitch** @dlewisforeal  
shit man!! @jaane_fosters @InternIan and me are moving in w/ the avengers today! wtffff

 

 **Dr. Jane Foster** @jaane_fosters  
@dlewisforeal @InternIan Are we even allowed to talk about this on the Internet?

 

 **It's Darcy, Bitch** @dlewisforeal  
@jaane_fosters @InternIan idk let's find out!

 

 **It’s Darcy, Bitch** @dlewisforeal  
hey @SHIELD wanna take down my tweets

 

 **S.H.I.E.L.D.** @SHIELD  
@dlewisforeal We are not officially associated with the Avengers, but we wish you luck in your move.

 

 **It’s Darcy, Bitch** @dlewisforeal  
@SHIELD thanks bros

 

 **It’s Darcy, Bitch** @dlewisforeal  
we’re good!! @jaane_fosters @InternIan HEY WE LIVE WITH @MIGHTYTHOR NOW

 

 **Thor, Son of Odin** @MIGHTYTHOR  
@dlewisforeal @jaane_fosters @InternIan I am most pleased with these new living arrangements! :D

 

 **It’s Darcy, Bitch** @dlewisforeal  
omfg @MIGHTYTHOR uses smiley faces. wait when did you learn how to tweet???

 

 **Ian Boothby** @InternIan  
@dlewisforeal @jaane_fosters Jesus ur blowing up my notifications Darce

 

 **It’s Darcy, Bitch** @dlewisforeal  
@InternIan boohoo intern!!! call the avengers! O WAIT we live with them! hah suckerrr

 

 **Ian Boothby** @InternIan  
@dlewisforeal Meanie

 

 **It’s Darcy, Bitch** @dlewisforeal  
now everybody has to follow me, it’s the rules @realtonystark @blackwidow @cptrogersofficial @BruceBanner @hawkguy

 

* * *

  

 **Cpt. Steve Rogers** @cptrogersofficial  
A few new friends are joining us in the tower today! As usual, I’m doing all of the heavy lifting. pic.twitter.com/sjHsh68dTY

 

 **I Am Iron Man** @realtonystark  
@cptrogersofficial captain america is LYING!!! i am definitely helping him. its treason, call the president

 

 **I Am Iron Man** @realtonystark  
“Re: @cptrogersofficial captain america is LYING!!! i am definitely helping him. its treason, call the president” @BarackObama

 

 **Cpt. Steve Rogers** @cptrogersofficial  
@realtonystark It’s called a joke, Tony, get one :))

 

 **I Am Iron Man** @realtonystark  
@cptrogersofficial WOW rude! of course i got ur joke cap, i was just messin with u. so much sass from the golden son!! im proud of u!

 

 **I Am Iron Man** @realtonystark  
@hawkguy look our baby boy has finally learned 2 mouth off!! ew dont let the fangirls see this tweet

 

 **Guy with Arrows** @hawkguy  
@realtonystark i want no part in this

 

 **I Am Iron Man** @realtonystark  
@hawkguy awwww ur no fun katniss. just shoot me thru the heart why dont u!

 

* * *

  

 **Thor, Son of Odin** @MIGHTYTHOR  
@dlewisforeal IS MY FAVORITE PERSON IN ALL THE 9 REALMS. I LIKE HER EVEN BETTER THAN ALL THE AVENGERS COMBINED, EVEN CAPTAIN AMERICA WHO IS HOT BUT NOT AS HOT AS DARCY.

 

 **Dr. Jane Foster** @jaane_fosters  
@dlewisforeal @MIGHTYTHOR He doesn’t type in all caps, Darcy.

 

 **It’s Darcy, Bitch** @dlewisforeal  
@jaane_fosters @MIGHTYTHOR uh yeah he does apparently bc he just tweeted that sooo

 

 **Dr. Jane Foster** @jaane_fosters  
@dlewisforeal @MIGHTYTHOR I can see you on his phone from across the lab.

 

 **Thor, Son of Odin** @MIGHTYTHOR  
UH OH BUSTED MISSION ABORT MISSION ABORT

 

* * *

  

 **Liz! ♥♥♥** @lizzie08453  
@jaane_fosters what about dr selvig? is he moving in with you too?

 

 **Dr. Jane Foster** @jaane_fosters  
@lizzie08453 Dr. Selvig is still part of our team, but he is continuing his research in the field. I’m sure he’ll stop by often!

 

* * *

  

 **Ian Boothby** @InternIan  
There’s a starbucks in this bldg. Too crazy

 

 **Ian Boothby** @InternIan  
I can get lattes whenever I want

 

 **Ian Boothby** @InternIan  
Like good lattes

 

 **It’s Darcy, Bitch** @dlewisforeal  
@InternIan really???? we move in with the freaking AVENGERS and you’re impressed by coffee

 

 **Ian Boothby** @InternIan  
Shove off @dlewisforeal

 

* * *

 

  **It’s Darcy, Bitch** @dlewisforeal  
ever wondered what it’s like to live w/ the avengers?! well have no fear, darcy is here! #AskDarcy for all your invasive, avenger-related needs!! i’ll be here all day cause i don’t wanna help with the moving! gooooo

 

* * *

  

 **bae** @bizzlemyizzle  
@dlewisforeal i always wondered, how often are they wearing their costumes? #AskDarcy

 

 **It’s Darcy, Bitch** @dlewisforeal  
@bizzlemyizzle well they don’t walk around in their costumes all the time! that would be cool tho! note to self, ask @MIGHTYTHOR to never take off cape (even when doin the sex w/ jane) #AskDarcy

 

 **Dr. Jane Foster** @jaane_fosters  
@dlewisforeal DARCY.

 

 **Thor, Son of Odin** @MIGHTYTHOR  
@dlewisforeal @jaane_fosters Would my lady prefer me to keep the cape on on such occasions? :D

 

 **Dr. Jane Foster** @jaane_fosters  
Oh, my God.

 

 **It’s Darcy, Bitch** @dlewisforeal  
@MIGHTYTHOR @jaane_fosters hah!! ok but cool it with the smiley faces big guy you’re making my cheeks hurt imagining it

 

* * *

  

 **Ian Boothby** @InternIan  
@dlewisforeal Has anyone followed u back yet? Nobody has except Thor and I thought he was already followin me #AskDarcy

 

 **It’s Darcy, Bitch** @dlewisforeal  
@InternIan yeah everyone has followed me back except @blackwidow but she could probably kill me from wherever she is rn so i’m not sweating it tbh. girl you do you #AskDarcy

 

@blackwidow favorited your tweet  
@blackwidow is now following @dlewisforeal!

 

* * *

  

 **MERC WITH A MOUTH!** @deadpool  
@dlewisforeal Is Captain America ticklish?!? #AskDarcy

 

 **It’s Darcy, Bitch** @dlewisforeal  
@deadpool you know what.....i am going to find out #AskDarcy

 

 **It’s Darcy, Bitch** @dlewisforeal  
IT'S CONFIRMED. CAPTAIN AMERICA IS TICKLISH. I REPEAT. CAPTAIN AMERICA IS TICKLISH #AskDarcy #CaptainTicklish

 

* * *

 

 **I Am Iron Man** @realtonystark  
finally dum-e has found his true calling #CaptainTicklish

 

* * *

 

 **It’s Darcy, Bitch** @dlewisforeal  
well jane “party pooper” foster is threatening to send my phone to asgard if i don’t stop tweeting and help them

 

 **It’s Darcy, Bitch** @dlewisforeal  
personally i think she’s just butthurt over you-know-what!

 

 **It’s Darcy, Bitch** @dlewisforeal  
anywaaays it’s been real friends. i will be back, ofc. count on darcy for all your #CaptainTicklish (and related) needs!! AVENGERS ASSEMBLE

 

 **Ian Boothby** @InternIan  
@dlewisforeal Ur not an avenger

 

 **Ian Boothby** @InternIan  
@dlewisforeal And wouldnt it be disassemble

 

 **It’s Darcy, Bitch** @dlewisforeal  
@InternIan oh my god stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said - when I wrote the first "chapter" (quotes because they aren't chapters, really, let's be honest here) I was literally just indulging myself. But you guys were apparently indulged, as well, so I present to you more Avengers Twitter shenanigans!
> 
> If you have anything you'd like to see the Avengers & co. tweet about, feel free to leave a comment with your ideas. Any feedback at all, though, is huge. I probably wouldn't have made the decision to keep going with this if it weren't for your comments and kudos. c: you're all da real MVPs.

**Pepper Potts** @MsPepperP  
SOMEBODY wants an “Avengers signal” for the tower. I’ll try my best to keep a giant A-shaped spotlight from Manhattan’s night sky.

**I Am Iron Man** @realtonystark  
retweet if u think the #avengers should have a signal like batman!!  
 **@BruceBanner and @JarvisAI retweeted @realtonystark’s tweet**

**Guy with Arrows** @hawkguy  
@realtonystark ...wouldn’t having it on the building we all live in kind of defeat the purpose of using it to summon us

**I Am Iron Man** @realtonystark  
fave if iron man is way cooler and smarter than @hawkguy who doesnt know what hes talking about! who uses arrows anyway??  
 **@blackwidow favorited @realtonystark’s tweet**

**Guy with Arrows** @hawkguy  
:c i saw that, tasha  
 **@blackwidow retweeted @hawkguy’s tweet**

**Dr. Jane Foster** @jaane_fosters  
I vote no on the Avengers signal. It’s near-impossible to see the stars as it is already! Let an astrophysicist catch a break, would ya, Stark?

**Dr. Banner** @BruceBanner  
I’ve emerged from Twitter purgatory to let it be known that I do not actually agree with @realtonystark, but that he hacked into my account in order to retweet that.

**Dr. Banner** @BruceBanner  
And back I retreat into the shadows of (relative) anonymity.

**I Am Iron Man** @realtonystark  
traitors, the lot of you!!!!! @MsPepperP @hawkguy @jaane_fosters @BruceBanner

**I Am Iron Man** @realtonystark  
at least @JarvisAI always has my back!

**JARVIS** @JarvisAI  
@realtonystark With all due respect, sir, you requested that I retweet the tweet in question.

**JARVIS** @JarvisAI  
@realtonystark I am unable to use Twitter without your instruction.

**I Am Iron Man** @realtonystark  
the world is a cold, cruel place

* * *

**Cpt. Steve Rogers** @cptrogersofficial  
The 4th of July is on the horizon, and you know what that means...

**Holla back** @shaneshane2  
@cptrogersofficial AMERICA, FUCK YEAH!!!!  
 **@cptrogersofficial retweeted @shaneshane2's tweet**

**noTICE ME CAP** @bronzebronte  
@cptrogersofficial LET FREEDOM RING  
 **@cptrogersofficial retweeted @bronzebronte's tweet**

**It's Darcy, Bitch** @dlewisforeal  
@cptrogersofficial your time has come. your people need you. you must go  
 **@cptrogersofficial retweeted @dlewisforeal's tweet**

**melissa d** @bbymellen_  
@cptrogersofficial food!  
 **@cptrogersofficial retweeted @bbymellen_'s tweet**

**Cpt. Steve Rogers** @cptrogersofficial  
I'll be honest, I don't even know what it means.

**Cpt. Steve Rogers** @cptrogersofficial  
I just left it off there to see what sort of things you crazy people would use to fill in the blank.

**Cpt. Steve Rogers** @cptrogersofficial  
And I must say, you did not disappoint.

**Cpt. Steve Rogers** @cptrogersofficial  
@bronzebronte Also, I noticed you! :)

**Cpt. Steve Rogers** @cptrogersofficial  
I wish I could retweet and reply to all of you but there's so many! Being able to talk to this many people so easily makes the world feel much bigger and much smaller all at once.

* * *

**It's Darcy, Bitch** @dlewisforeal  
LMAO @ the people freaking out over cap retweeting the word "fuck"

**It's Darcy, Bitch** @dlewisforeal  
"THE WORLD HAS CORRUPTED OUR PRECIOUS FLOWER"

**It's Darcy, Bitch** @dlewisforeal  
like who the fuck???¿ says that??

**.** @blackwidow  
@dlewisforeal Yeah, people are weird about Rogers. It's kind of great.

**It's Darcy, Bitch** @dlewisforeal  
holy shit  
 **@blackwidow favorited @dlewisforeal's tweet**

**It's Darcy, Bitch** @dlewisforeal  
@blackwidow ok i'm ngl here you are so scary my heart skipped a beat when i saw the notification from you  
 **@blackwidow favorited @dlewisforeal's tweet**

**.** @blackwidow  
@dlewisforeal HAH... I wouldn't have it any other way.

**It's Darcy, Bitch** @dlewisforeal  
!!!!!!!! omfg  
 **@blackwidow favorited @dlewisforeal's tweet**

**It's Darcy, Bitch** @dlewisforeal  
i aspire to be @blackwidow honestly  
 **@blackwidow favorited @dlewisforeal's tweet  
** **@blackwidow retweeted @dlewisforeal's tweet**

* * *

**Cpt. Steve Rogers** @cptrogersofficial  
Genuinely sorry if my earlier retweet offended anyone! I thought it was pretty funny (and yes, I do know what it's from!)

**.** @blackwidow  
@cptrogersofficial Ever the gentleman.

**I Am Iron Man** @realtonystark  
@cptrogersofficial @blackwidow yeah cap didnt anyone tell u that u never apologize for anything on the internet?

**I Am Iron Man** @realtonystark  
@cptrogersofficial @blackwidow u gotta be loud n proud!

**Cpt. Steve Rogers** @cptrogersofficial  
@blackwidow @realtonystark See, this is why people don't like you.

**Cpt. Steve Rogers** @cptrogersofficial  
Don't worry, everyone. I learned not to take advice from Tony Stark a looong time ago.

**I Am Iron Man** @realtonystark  
loud n proud, just like me about my GODDAMN AVENGERS SIGNAL PLEASE ITS ALL I WANT IT WOULD BE SO HILARIOUS

**I Am Iron Man** @realtonystark  
@cptrogersofficial wooooooow u owe me an apology captain

**Cpt. Steve Rogers** @cptrogersofficial  
@realtonystark Didn't anyone ever tell you that you never apologize for anything on the Internet?  
 **@MissPepperP, @blackwidow, @BruceBanner, @hawkguy, @MIGHTYTHOR, @dlewisforeal, @InternIan and @jaane_fosters favorited @cptrogersofficial's tweet**

**Guy with Arrows** @hawkguy  
@cptrogersofficIal AHAHA FUCK I JUST SNORTED AND SCARED THOR BECAUSE I'M IN THE VENTS

 

**I Am Iron Man** @realtonystark  
oh my god why do you all hate me

 

**JARVIS** @JarvisAI  
Sir, see: "@cptrogersofficial: @blackwidow @realtonystark See, this is why people don't like you."  
 **@hawkguy favorited @JarvisAI's tweet**

 

**I Am Iron Man** @realtonystark  
@JarvisAI NOT HELPING I AM GOING TO TAKE AWAY YOUR TWITTER PRIVILEGES YOUNG MAN

 


End file.
